A typical example of an electronic device in the form of an organic EL device is known to have the problem of the formation of so-called dark spots (non-light-emitting areas) caused by incursion of moisture into an organic EL element. In addition, since the power generation cells and conducting wires of solar cell elements are deteriorated by moisture, they are known to have the problem of undergoing a decrease in power generation efficiency over time. Therefore, absorbent materials and the like are used in these devices in order to absorb moisture.
Methods for incorporating absorbent materials or adsorbent materials in these devices are known in the prior art, such as a method for laminating an absorbent material with an adhesive or adhesive tape and the like, or a method for inserting an absorbent material into a device by countersinking in a sealing plate, in the manner of Patent Documents 1 to 4. Examples of adhesive layers used in these adhesives or adhesive tape include layers composed of polyurethane-based adhesive, acrylic resin-based adhesive, epoxy resin-based adhesive or silicone resin-based adhesive.
However, when using a method consisting of laminating an absorbent material as described above, there is the potential for volatile components such as solvents contained in the adhesive or adhesive tape to have a detrimental effect on an EL element or other module. More specifically, there are cases in which the material that composes each layer, namely the material of the luminescent layer in an EL element in particular, may deteriorate as a result of reacting with a volatile component. In an EL element, this may have a detrimental effect such as causing a decrease in luminous efficiency due to the formation of dark spots.
In addition, in the method consisting of inserting an absorbent material by countersinking in a sealing plate, in addition to an increase in processing costs, there are also restrictions on the device design.